


Visiting a Friend

by allihearisradiogaga



Series: Infected AU [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infected AU, Male-Female Friendship, infected!leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena visits Leon a few months after Lanshiang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Infected AU, created by impalallama on tumblr.
> 
> Original design here: http://impalallama.tumblr.com/post/68052053007/full-view-it-pls-so-yeah-its-just-more

Helena parked her car and walked slowly into the small, discarded-looking building on the edge of the town. It was a derelict place, not much of anything, really. She used the smallest key on her key ring to unlock the master lock that was clamped on the small door on the side of the building.

The door swung open easily, and she strode inside and flicked on the light switch. The room was illuminated by the bare, single bulb in the middle of the room. She closed the door behind her and pocketed her keys. The dust swirled around her, visible in the low light of the room. She saw the bed on the edge of the room, without any covers, just a double mattress. Toward the other side of the room was some shelving. Other than that, the room was very bare. It was open, and took up most of the building. Lots of space.

Helena heard a noise from behind her and whipped around, looking for its source. It always put her on edge, coming here, at least when she first got there. It was all still so strange to her. Everything was so different, now…

Another low moan caused her to turn around, whipping her head toward the sound. Her hand went instinctively to her holster, but she mentally checked herself and left the gun to itself. There was no need for that. She was just tense. Her thoughts, for a fleeting moment, flashed back to her sister, Deborah, and how she had failed her, how she had let her become what she had become…

Helena shook those thought away. They were no help to her now. The past was the past, and dwelling on it didn't help her in her current situation. She took a step toward where she had heard the noise come from, and saw nothing but more dust particles, lazing through the air. Another slight moan, a tiny creak on the linoleum floor, and she turned around.

She found herself facing a seven foot tall monster, with grotesque claws and large, fleshy wings that drooped down to the floor behind it. Its mouth hung open slightly, revealing sharp fangs. Helena put a hand to its cheek, lightly brushing away some of its hair. She gave a slight smile. "Hello, Leon," she said. "It's so good to see you're doing well."

"Helena…" replied Leon, his dull yellow eyes brightening slightly at the sound of her voice. His hand, deformed into something of a claw, moved to her shoulder. His mouth tugged into something of a grin.

Helena took a step back from him and paced slightly around the room. "Leon, so much has been going on, I can't wait to tell you." She turned to him. He hadn't moved, he was just following her with his eyes. "The BSAA has been in contact – or, at least, Chris has, and apparently cleanup efforts are coming along really well." She wandered over to the bed. "How's this mattress doing for you?" She saw the large indent in the middle of it, where he must have been sleeping. "I'll bring you a new one next time I come. Those 'wings' of yours carry most of your weight, I swear."

She turned and walked back toward him, and he flared his wings up, to their full wingspan, reaching across much of the room. His mouth opened in an effort to talk, or so it seemed to Helena, and she smiled. "Yes," she said, "I see, they are big, yeah." She walked closer and stroked his wing softly as he gently coiled them back in, and settled down into a crouch. He looked so small, despite his monstrous size, and his threatening features. She thought again of Deborah and caught herself.

"Sherry sends her best, too," she said. "She wanted to come with me, and bring a friend, too, but I wouldn't let her." Leon's eyebrows raised, almost asking her, "why not?"

"Don't give me that look," said Helena. "You know why I can't. Yeah, it's just her, but the less people who know where you are, the better." She looked at her friend, who had been turned into a bio-organic weapon. "The less people that know _what_ you are, the better."

"Sher-ry…" said Leon, struggling with the words.

"Yeah," said Helena. "Plus, judging by what you told me about Raccoon City, I'm not sure she'd want to see you in your… condition. I mean, after her father…" And yet, Helena thought of Deborah. She pushed the thoughts aside.

"It won't be long before they put me back out in the field again," said Helena, tracing the slight spikes on the top of Leon's wings. "And I won't be able to visit as often." Leon let out a soft moan. "I know," she said, "but your girlfriend's still out there, and there are plenty of other threats out there, threats that need to be dealt with-"

Leon let out a screech, and Helena had to cover her ears. He rose to his full stature and towered over Helena. A fire burned in his yellow eyes. Helena took a step back, her hand instinctively finding its way to her holster again. She had to stop herself for pulling her handgun out. She thought of her sister, and she wouldn't let herself make those mistakes again.

"Shh," she said, placing a hand on Leon's chest, trying to calm him. She could feel his heart beating hard under his thick, grayish skin. "I'm sorry, I know, she's a tough subject. But hey, it's okay."

Helena could feel his heartbeat slowing down slightly. "Leon, it's okay. You're still you, and I'm here to help." He worked his way back into a crouch, and she moved her arms around his neck. His arms worked their way around her body as well, and they embraced. His wings draped on the floor next to them. And it was okay, for now, at least, it was okay.


End file.
